


sweet milk

by wearing_tearing



Series: got milk [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Male Lactation, Nursing Kink, Pet Names, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: Bucky wrinkles his nose and then pushes his pecs together. “What do you think? Do they look bigger to you?”





	sweet milk

**Author's Note:**

> the thing about having friends in fandom is that they all enable you to write what's in your heart and that's grand <333

It happens again.

Steve grunts and kicks off an evil teddy bear that’s trying to eat his boot, just in time to see Bucky behead another teddy bear and throw its head at two others coming their way. Sam flies over them, picking up bears off the roof and holding them up for Clint to shoot, while Tony blasts bears off the trees with his repulsors and then sends off one of his bots to put out any fires.

“I can’t believe they let him get away,” Bucky grumbles and shoots a teddy bear in the eye. “I’m missing facemask day for _this_.”

Steve also has no idea how last month’s children’s magician managed to escape, but if he has to deal with evil stuffed animals ever again he’s going to say fuck it and move himself and Bucky off to Asgard.

“Do you think I can taser him on the butt like last time?” Natasha asks through the comms.

Steve chances a glance at his surroundings and sees Natasha creeping closer to the guy, who is once again too busy monologuing instead of actually paying attention to what’s happening right beside him.

“Ten bucks says you can’t,” Tony pipes up.

“Twenty says she can,” Sam answers, throwing a bear in the air right as Clint lets an arrow loose that stabs the bear right through its forehead. “Dude, impressive.”

“Thanks,” Clint says, and then adds, “Fifty says Nat is taking him down right now while we’re too busy betting on her.”

The sounds of Sam and Tony spluttering echo through the comms, just as Steve clocks another bear in the face and turns in time to see Natasha swipe a foot under the guy’s cloak and aim her taser at his butt. The magician loses his balance and starts to tip forward, but not before his face twists and he shouts something under his breath right as Natasha makes contact.

Steve doesn’t have time to react.

One second, he’s clocking a bear in the face and the next he’s sprawled on the garden grass with Bucky’s hair in his mouth and Bucky’s body covering his. Magic sparkles around Bucky’s chest, shiny and wicked.

So, it happens again.

But this time, it happens to _Bucky_.

 

**

 

Steve hovers while Bruce pokes at Bucky and takes some notes, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. Bucky swings his legs back and forth while he sits at the edge of the hospital bed, shirtless and with a calm expression on his face that doesn’t fool Steve for a second.

“You seem to be just fine,” Bruce says and pushes his glasses up. “It looks like the magic has no ill effects aside from knocking you to the ground for a few seconds. Since Steve didn’t report anything serious when this happened to him, and considering the similarities of your supersoldier serum, you’re good to go.”

_Since Steve didn’t…_

Steve bites on the inside of his cheek. Of course he fucking didn’t report that being hit with that brand of sparkly magic made him _lactate_.

And now Bucky…

_Bucky_.

Steve has to bite his tongue for an entire different reason now.

Bucky, for his turn, just nods at Bruce without saying anything and grabs his discarded uniform top from the ground, his other hand already tangling with Steve’s own.

“Buck?” Steve asks, throat clicking and heart pounding in his chest.

Bucky stays quiet and drags Steve past medical and up to the elevators, barely waiting until the doors are closed and they’re alone before he throws his top at Steve and then cups his own pecs. “How long do you think it’ll take for them to fill up?”

Steve blushes so quickly he needs to brace himself on the wall of the elevator due to feeling suddenly dizzy. “What?” he asks, voice high pitched and breaking at the end.

“With milk,” Bucky says, like he’s not short-circuiting Steve’s brain.

“I… I don’t…” Steve trails off, and then almost chokes on his own tongue when Bucky pinches one of his nipples.

“It’s starting to hurt a bit.” Bucky wrinkles his nose and then pushes his pecs together. “What do you think? Do they look bigger to you?”

Steve lets out a faint whimpering sound and clutches at Bucky’s uniform top, trying to make his heart slow down and his breathing to go back to normal. His face is on fire, his mind is whirling, and all he wants to do is bend his head and seal his mouth over one of Bucky’s pecs.

Steve is saved from his own thoughts and embarrassment when the elevator pings and arrives on their floor. Bucky walks past him, staring down at his pushed pecs with a little furrow between his brows. Steve follows behind, slow and dazed and still clutching Bucky’s clothes to his chest.

“They look bigger to me,” Bucky answers his own question, letting go of his pecs. They bounce a little, and Steve almost goes cross-eyed at seeing that yes, they are bigger than usual. Fuller and curving at the top, as if they’re filled with—

“Oh my god.” Steve stumbles the three short steps to their couch and drops on it like a ton of bricks, heart almost bursting through throat.

Bucky is still too distracted by his tits to notice, cupping them and pushing them together and thumbing at his nipples. Steve watches him play with himself, not knowing if he wants to join or just lay down on the couch and clutch at his nonexistent pearls.

“Oh.” Bucky’s startled little sound makes Steve turn to him, only to wish he hadn’t. A drop of milk beads at Bucky’s nipple, and Bucky’s not slow to gather it with his thumb and pop it into his mouth. His cheeks hollow as he sucks his own finger, a considering look on his face. “I taste sweeter than you do,” Bucky says after he slips his thumb out of his mouth. “Still good, though.”

“Oh my god,” Steve says again, like that’s the only thing his brain can come up with. With the way his dick is quickly filling up in his pants and he can feel a blush running its way down his neck and chest, it’s no fucking wonder.

Bucky finally looks down at him, face flickering through about six different expressions before it settles on something that’s a cross between fondness and _yesterday you let me put you in a dress and call you ma’am while you fucked me and I can’t fuckin’ believe you’re embarrassed about some titty milk_.

“Steve—” Bucky starts, only to stop when Steve raises one hand at him.

“Can we please just…” Steve trails off swallows hard, unable to stop himself from glancing down at the swell of Bucky’s chest.

The thing is, Bucky is a tit man. They still do it, sometimes. The nursing. Steve’s got no milk to give, but he loves Bucky’s mouth on his pecs, sucking at his nipples, even if they aren’t doing anything sexual. And Steve, well...

Steve kind of follows right behind on the titty love.

Bucky gets to get his rock offs by biting and sucking and fucking Steve’s pecs. But the other way around? Unlike Steve, Bucky falls more into chunk than chiseled when it comes to muscle. He’s hard-packed and broad and sturdy, with no pecs that could be mistaken for something else. Plus, Bucky’s got nipples as sensitive as a toenail.

But now…

Now…

Steve is still busy staring at Bucky’s tits, so he misses the slow smile that spreads across Bucky’s face. He only knows Bucky’s on the move because Bucky’s chest is getting closer and closer to Steve’s line of sight.

“You’re into this,” Bucky murmurs, low and pleased and like that’s exactly what he expected from Steve.

Which, fair. If one looks at Steve’s dating record of 1) Bucky and 2) Peggy.

Plus, they’ve always been free with sex. Steve being into Bucky nursing from him was a surprise, but this? It’s not as foreign to him as that was. Being the one with his face pressed against the warmth and softness of someone’s tits is familiar.

“I’m into a lot of things,” Steve says faintly. He has to let go of Bucky’s uniform top so he can dry his sweaty palms on his pants.

“But you’re _really_ into this. Just as I was.” Bucky takes a step closer just as his hands come up to cup his tits. He licks his lips, pink tongue darting out in a tease. “You want a taste.”

Steve lets out a tiny little whimper that sounds impossibly loud in their living room. He does want a taste. He wants to reach out and drag Bucky to his lap and kiss and suck him until he’s wrung every last drop out of Bucky.

“Steve.” Bucky lets go of himself and comes even closer, enough so he can reach out a hand and run a finger down the line of Steve’s jaw. “We never been good at feelin’ any shame. Let’s not start now.”

Steve takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Bucky’s chest is almost at mouth level with him this close, tits round and nipples pink, and it doesn’t take Steve much to get him to lean in and press a kiss right over Bucky’s heart.

“I can’t believe you’re turned on by this,” Steve says, an echo of their conversation a month ago. Only now, Bucky is the one who’s got milk.

Bucky shrugs and the movement pushes his tits a little into Steve’s face. They must be hurting now, the fuller they get. “Doesn’t do me any good to question what gets my dick hard. As long as it doesn’t hurt me or others, I might as well get something from it.”

At the mention of his dick, Steve glances down at Bucky’s crotch, and his mouth waters to see the hard outline of him pressing against his pants.

“You’ll get it, alright,” Steve promises, determination burning low in his gut.

Bucky grins, wide and happy and too fucking pleased. And when Steve picks him up in a bridal carry, all he does is laugh.

 

**

 

It takes them zero point three seconds to get naked and in bed. Bucky’s tits are bigger and leaking a little, sweet milk Steve doesn’t hesitate to lick clean from Bucky’s chest when he settles between Bucky’s legs. Bucky arches into his mouth and grips at his hair, tugging it just the way Steve likes, and lets out something that sounds surprisingly like giggle when Steve blows a raspberry on the underside of his tit.

“Dumbass,” Bucky says with fodness, and then flicks Steve in the ear. “That tickles.”

Steve just hums and hides a smile against Bucky’s chest. He palms one of Bucky’s tits in his hand, loving the familiar weight and softness of it, and grins at the gasp that stumbles out of Bucky’s mouth when Steve pinches one of his nipples.

“Sensitive?” Steve asks as milk coats his fingers and runs down the palm of his hand.

Bucky’s nipples never been as sensitive as Steve’s, something they’ve always been a bit bummed about. But now...

Bucky nods, pretty pink lips open in a pant. “Yeah,” he sighs and leans into Steve’s touch. “Is this how it feels for you?”

“Like you’ve got a straight line to my dick?”

Bucky laughs a little and stares down at Steve, cheeks flushed and hair a mess. “Yeah.”

“Yup,” Steve says, and then adds, “It’s even better when you do this.”

Steve closes his mouth around Bucky’s nipple, teeth scraping a little, and sucks, his eyes fluttering shut when the sweet taste of Bucky’s milk bursts on his tongue. Bucky does taste sweeter than he did, but just as warm and good. It must hurt, Steve knows from experience, but Bucky’s never been one to shy away from this good kind of pain during sex.

Now, Bucky curses under him, hand tightening around Steve’s hair just as his legs come to wrap themselves around Steve’s waist. The movement makes their cocks brush together over Bucky’s stomach, and then Steve is the one who makes a sound this time, a low moan around Bucky’s tit that sends shivers down both of their spines.

Steve’s lips are wet and shiny when he pulls back to catch Bucky’s mouth in a hungry kiss, letting Bucky taste himself on his tongue. Bucky nips at his lower lip and gives as good as he’s got, but doesn’t let the kiss linger for long.

“You’ve got something better to do with your mouth,” Bucky reminds him with a quick and filthy kiss, and then pushes Steve’s head down to his chest again. “Nurse, sweetheart.”

Steve’s broken gasp gets muffled by Bucky guiding his neglected nipple into Steve’s wanting mouth. Steve closes his lips around it and suckles, drinking from Bucky just as Bucky drank from him, while Bucky’s thighs press tighter around Steve’s middle, pulling them closer together.

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky groans, chest pushed into Steve’s face, into his mouth, just as his hips start rolling against Steve’s own. “That’s it. Suck me, honey. Take what you need.”

Steve rocks down onto Bucky, the hot friction of their cocks lined up together almost too much for him to take. Steve still rubs himself against Bucky, suckling and biting and squeezing at Bucky’s tits, getting them both sticky and wet with milk.

It’s the sweetest thing Steve’s ever tasted.

And it’s made even sweeter by the sounds coming out of Bucky’s mouth, Bucky’s hand in Steve’s hair, Bucky trying to fuck himself against Steve’s stomach as he falls apart under Steve’s smart mouth.

Steve nurses and let himself get lost in it, reveling in the taste of Bucky’s milk, giving himself to the feeling of their bodies moving together. Bucky’s metal hand on his back slides down to his ass, urging Steve along, while his other hand holds Steve in place against his chest.

“No wonder you go fuckin’ crazy with my mouth on your tits,” Bucky says through a breathless laugh that turns into a moan when Steve gives another hard suck.

“I like you like this,” Steve murmurs and changes nipples.

“Full of milk and wet for you?” Bucky asks with another laugh, and Steve isn’t even a bit sorry when he nips at Bucky’s nipple. Bucky whimpers, a high pitched little sound that makes Steve’s cock twitch.

“Think you can come from this? Like me?” Steve can’t help but wonder.

Bucky opens his mouth to answer, only to gasp when Steve cups his tits together and gives them a squeeze and buries his face between them. Milk leaks from Bucky’s nipples and slides down, making a mess of themselves and the sheets.

“M-maybe,” Bucky stutters, metal fingers digging into the meat of Steve’s ass. “If you’re a bit mean about it.”

Steve grins and bites at the swell of Bucky’s right tit, loving the hiss that Bucky gives him in return. “I can be mean.”

Steve bites his way back to Bucky’s swollen nipple and latches on, suckling as hard and as fast as he can. He pinches and twists as Bucky’s other tit, kneading it in time with his sucks, uncaring of the milk they waste. Steve will just lick Bucky clean after they’re done.

It doesn’t take long until the tell-tale hitch of Bucky’s breathing warns Steve he’s close to coming. They’re flushed together from knees to chest, cocks trapped between their stomachs, and Steve knows he won’t even need to get a hand around Bucky’s cock for him to shoot off.

Steve lifts his head so he can stare down at the mess of Bucky’s chest, marked up from Steve’s mouth and swollen from milk, his nipples red and hard and abused. It’s a pretty picture he makes, well used and turned on, with his hard cock curving into his belly and leaking precome.

“Steve,” Bucky complains, getting a hand around Steve’s neck and pulling him back where he belongs.

Steve goes down with pleasure, latching his mouth over Bucky’s nipple again and letting Bucky feed him. He rocks his hips down harder and faster, loving the way Bucky trembles under him, closer and closer to the edge.

Bucky’s metal hand lets go of Steve’s ass for a second, but Steve is too busy to pay attention to what Bucky’s doing. So it’s a bit of a surprise when Steve feels Bucky’s metal hand on his ass again, only this time his fingers slide down between Steve’s asscheeks. Bucky’s big on them coming together and he knows the fastest ways to get Steve there. The part that shocks him isn’t that. It’s that Bucky’s fingers are _wet_.

Steve bites down on the nipple in his mouth just as Bucky pushes a milk slicked finger into his hole.

It’s impossible to tell who comes first. His orgasm hits Steve so hard the world goes white and steals the breath right out of his lungs. The familiar wetness on their stomachs lets him know Bucky’s followed him, as well as the way Bucky, after what could be minutes or hours, takes his finger out of Steve’s hole and pats him lightly on the ass in congratulations for a job well done. Steve still has a mouthful of tit, something he’s not willing to let go of, but he soothes the bite with gentle sucks of his lips.

“That sure was something,” Bucky says with an unsteady voice to match his still shaking body.

Steve hums in agreement, shifting a little so he can press his cheek more fully against the little valley between Bucky’s tits. He keeps suckling, although the flow of milk isn’t as strong as before.

“You having fun down there?” Bucky asks, pushing Steve hair away from his face and petting his neck and shoulders.

Steve blinks up at Bucky, lazy and full and fuck drunk. It’d been weird, that first time, when Bucky had done this to him, latched on and nursed when they weren’t having sex, but he has to admit this is nice. It’s soothing. It’s comforting.

They’re still sticky and staring to get gross, though, so Steve lets go of his treat so he can lick at the mess on Bucky’s chest and stomach. Bucky’s stomach clenches when Steve starts to lap at the milk and come all over his skin, but he never stops petting Steve’s hair.

After they’re as cleaned up as they’re going to get, courtesy of the wet wipes Steve keeps in his bedside drawer, he goes back to face planting on Bucky’s chest.

Bucky laughs, and then shifts his arms a little so as to push his tits further around Steve’s face. “Want more?”

Steve nods. “You still got milk,” he says, and makes his point by squeezing one of Bucky’s nipples. A small flow of milk trickles down.

“Go ahead then.” Bucky presses a kiss to Steve’s forehead and makes himself comfortable leaning against their pillows. “Nurse for as long as you want, sweetheart.”

Steve nuzzles Bucky’s tits, enjoying how soft they are, before he latches back on and drinks Bucky in.

 

**

 

Steve wakes up to a face full of Bucky’s regular no-milk-tits chest. They’re together in bed, still naked, with Bucky on his side and Steve’s head tucked under his chin. Bucky’s got a handful of Steve’s right pec.

They are right where they belong.

Steve still nips at Bucky’s used nipple, though, if only to hear him yelp and wake up.

“Fuck you,” Bucky grumbles, rubbing at his chest.

Steve grins at Bucky’s sleep rough voice and rats-nest hair. The marks on his chest are fading and the milk is all gone, but Steve suspects his nipples will take a little longer to go back to normal.

“We can, later,” Steve promises. He slips a hand under Bucky’s own, feeling Bucky’s chest up a little. He’ll miss the tits, the nursing, but it’s good that the magic is gone. Bucky’s been fucked with enough in his life. He doesn’t need to add permanent lactation to his list.

“You know,” Bucky starts, sliding a hand up to Steve’s shoulder and brushing the hairs on his nape. “There are other things you can suck.”

“Oh, really?” Steve deadpans, but neither of them misses Steve’s hard on bumping against Bucky’s thigh.

“I’m just saying, honey.” Bucky grins and rests their foreheads together. “If you ever miss nursing, I got something else for you to latch on.”

Steve groans and hides his face against Bucky’s neck, unable to keep himself from smiling when Bucky starts laughing. “You’re terrible.”

“Yeah, but you love me,” Bucky replies.

“I have no idea why,” Steve jokes. “But I do.”

And, as it turns out, when he misses nursing, Bucky’s dick in his mouth is the best treat of all.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on: [twitter](https://twitter.com/wearing_tearing), [dreamwidth](https://wearing-tearing.dreamwidth.org/), and [tumblr](http://hawkguyz.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
